Dragons in America
by Drago2009
Summary: The epic beginning of a 9-book series


**Dragons in America**

_Drago2009_

_

* * *

_

**Table of contents**

**1: Dragons to the rescue!**

**2: Trouble in the morning**

**3: List of Characters**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Dragons to the rescue!**

It was very dark on Japan's Dragons Mountain when all the dragons were going over the basic procedure on how to save a human.

"When a human needs our help, we respond as quickly as possible. So who is brave enough to fly down to the city when we hear a human needing our help?" Milter asked.

Both Grevon and Sarpen said "I'll go!" and started to have an argument on why they should go instead of the other.

"That's enough from both of you! The only way to settle this is to have a face-off. Grevon, since this is your first time I'll give you some clear details. First, you and Sarpen will lock your tails in a good grip. Then on the count of three, try to pull on Sarpen's tail so hard that he loses his grip on your tail. If you do that, then you'll be able to respond when a human cries for help." Milter said to Grevon.

"What will happen if I let go of Sarpen's tail before he loses his grip of my tail?" Grevon asked.

Milter replied "You'll have to wait until other human cries for help." Grevon walked towards Sarpen and wished him good luck in the competition.

"This battle is between Sarpen and Grevon to decide who will fly down to the city and save the humans from danger. Sarpen has never lost a battle since he finished his training and Grevon is new to the battle. So, just by the rules of the competition, both Grevon and Sarpen need to grab each other's tail with their own tail now. While they're trying to get a good grip on each other's tail, I need to tell all of you that Grevon weighs one hundred sixty thousand pounds, stands sixteen feet tall, has a eighty foot wingspan and can carry up to one hundred sixty thousand six hundred pounds. Sarpen stands twenty-two feet tall, weighs one million two hundred eighty thousand pounds and has a one hundred fifty foot wingspan. We all wish the both of you good luck in this battle." Milter announced as the battle is about to begin.

Both Grevon and Sarpen locked their grip on each other's tail.

Milter then said "One, two, and three!"

Grevon and Sarpen pulled so hard it took many hours for the battle to end. A few hours later, Sarpen lost his grip on Grevon's tail and said "I give up!" _I won my first battle! _Grevon said to himself when he didn't feel Sarpen's tail on his tail.

"Congratulations to Grevon!" Milter said as soon as he saw Sarpen loose his grip.

Grevon turned around and went over to Sarpen. "That was intense. I was about to let go and then I realized that I needed to be a good person and hold on. By the way, good job and I'm very sorry that you didn't get mad when you lost your grip on my tail." Grevon said to Sarpen as a good way to cheer him up after a shocking lost.

"Thanks Grevon. I know that I need to work on my grip when I'm in another battle. I'll start practicing my gripping skills as soon as you fly down to the city." Sarpen said to Grevon.

When Grevon and Sarpen walked towards Milter, they were going over how the battle went from their point of view.

"Do you want to get a drink with me Sarpen?" Grevon asked as they were about a few miles away from Milter's cave.

"Sure Grevon. I'm so thirsty I could drink an entire river because that battle tired me out a lot." Sarpen said to Grevon.

As Grevon and Sarpen were finishing their drinks, Grevon told Sarpen that he had to save the humans from danger.

"I did tell you that I was going to practice my gripping skills as soon as you flew down to the city right?" Sarpen asked Grevon in a confused tone. "Of course you said that Sarpen. So I'll go to the city and you work on your gripping skills. How are you going to practice your gripping skills?" Grevon said to Sarpen as a good way to remind him.

"I'll go over to the nearest pole when I leave my cave every morning and I'll wrap my tail around it. From there, I'll walk forward until I have a good grip. I'll keep track of time on how long I keep my grip." Sarpen told Grevon as they were about to go into their caves. A few hours later, Grevon heard a cry for help and ran out of his cave to get a fast start on his flight down to the city. When he started to see the edge of Dragons Mountain, he magically glided down to the city using his eighty foot wingspan and carrying his own body weight.

"Who are you?" A young lady said when she saw Grevon land.

"I'm Grevon and I'm here to destroy whatever it is that's destroying your city." Grevon said when he saw the human.

"Behind you!" The young lady yelled in a panic tone.

Grevon turned around and saw a robotic dinosaurs tail coming at him so fast he had little time to get out of the way. As Grevon fought the robotic dinosaur, every human in the city was cheering him on as the battle was happening right in front of them. Grevon found a way to destroy the robotic dinosaur and save the humans. He ripped the head from the robotic dinosaur and crushed it with his tail. A few minutes went by after Grevon had destroyed the robotic dinosaur when a high school senior walked towards Grevon and introduced himself.

"Thanks Grevon for saving the city from danger. By the way, my name is Dale and would it be okay with you if I come with you to America?" the high school senior asked a few minutes after he saw Grevon crush the robotic dinosaurs head with his tail.

"Of course you can come along Dale. I just hope you can hang on to my back because it's a long and bumpy journey to America." Grevon replied.

"Thanks and I'll hang on very tightly." Dale said to Grevon. When Dale climbed onto Grevon's back, he found a good position to hold onto the crests on Grevon's back and prepared for the journey to America. After Grevon made sure that Dale was holding on tight, he started to spread his wings and lifted both Dale and himself off the ground. When Grevon and Dale were starting to get some distance from the city, Dale tried to get his computer from his backpack. "I wouldn't do that if I were you because there's a good chance you could drop it and never see it again Dale" Grevon told him as he was flying towards the United Kingdom.

Dale quickly put his computer back into his backpack and continued to keep a good grip on Grevon's back. "When are we going to land Grevon?" Dale asked. "How about right now because I need a good long rest from flying all this time" Grevon said as he started to land towards China. When Grevon landed, Dale quickly slid off Grevon's back and stretched his body from the flight from Japan. Grevon looked for the closest place for the both of them to rest while Dale was stretching. "How about we take the rest of the night off from flying Dale?" Grevon said when he spotted a cave that seemed to be empty. "I agree. I really need to get some sleep because we, humans, need to sleep up to eight hours."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble in the morning**

When the sun came up the next morning, there was an unusual stomping and dragging sound as if something or someone was coming towards them. Dale woke up and listened to the sound for a little while and then went back to get Grevon. "Wake up Grevon! Someone's coming this way!" Dale said as he was trying to warn him about the strange sound.

"Don't bother waking him up human. He's better to kill when he's asleep" the strange voice said in an angry tone.

"Who are you? The dragon police?" Dale asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No you worthless human. I'm Droke and I want to destroy this dragon before he gets to America" said the angry voice, standing sixteen feet tall without any wingspan at all. As Dale was trying to defend himself against Droke, Grevon woke up and ran head first towards Droke's forearms. "Hide yourself Dale! Droke is one of the evil dragons who destroy anything in their way. I'll keep him busy." Grevon said as he was trying to block Droke from reaching Dale.

Dale ran into the cave and hid himself behind the nearest rock he could find. He watched from behind the rock as Grevon was trying to keep Droke away from the cave. The battle was very intense until Droke ran out of breath. When Grevon saw that Droke couldn't move a single inch, he took advantage of the situation by blowing a small spark of fire towards him to finish it off. Droke melted into a huge puddle of gold water.

"Is it safe Grevon?" Dale asked from inside the cave. "You can come out now Dale" Grevon replied after he made sure that everything was safe. Dale walked out of the cave and sat down next to Grevon's stomach. "Since you destroyed that evil dragon, would you mind if I take you to a good place I know?" Dale asked in an ecstatic tone. "As long as you don't trip on my tail" Grevon said when he was resting from the battle against Droke.

As they were walking towards town, Grevon saw an airport big enough for him to take Dale to America. "How about we start flying towards America? I heard that it's a good place to be this time of year." Grevon said when he was looking towards the Atlantic Ocean. "Let me get on your back and we'll be heading to America in about a few hours' worth of flying." Dale replied as he started to climb Grevon's tail.

When Dale climbed on Grevon's back, Grevon started running down the runway and flapped his wings so he could get both Dale and himself off the ground. As soon as Grevon was in the air, Dale put himself in a better position on Grevon's back so he could see America when they landed.

"There it is Grevon! America!" Dale said to Grevon when he saw the statue of liberty. "Where should I land?" Grevon asked as he was circling the statue of liberty. "How about over there?" Dale replied as he was looking at Time Square. When they landed in Time Square, there was a loud scream coming from all directions. "It's alright everyone. He's harmless unless you try to hurt him." Dale said to the citizens as he was sliding off Grevon's back.

"Would it be okay if I come live with you Dale?" Grevon asked in a frantic tone. "Of course you can Grevon, but you have to sleep in my backyard because there's not enough room inside the house for you since you're sixteen feet tall and you have a eighty foot wingspan" Dale replied with an excited tone.

* * *

**List of Characters**

**Grevon – **A noble, western dragon who has dark blue scales and sets out on an adventure to find a good home in America (USA). He weighs 160,000 pounds, stands 16 feet tall and has an 80 foot wingspan. He can carry passengers who weigh up to 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers).

**Sarpen – **A western dragon who has dark red scales and always says that he gets what he wants at all times. He stands 22 feet tall, has a 150 foot wingspan and weighs 1,280,000 pounds.

**Dale – **A junior high school student who's on vacation when he has the best time of his life when he becomes Grevon's long time companion.

**Droke – **An evil western dragon who has dark orange scales and won't stop for anything in his quest to rule the world. He can't fly because his scales are so heavy he has to carry his weight by walking everywhere and he doesn't have any wings at all. He weighs 160,000 pounds, stands 16 feet tall and has no wingspan because he doesn't have any wings at all.

**Miter – **Dragons Mountain's competition judge who has dark green scales, stands 10 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, has a 80 foot wingspan and helps Grevon by giving him the dos and don'ts before Grevon leaves for his journey to America (USA).

* * *

(C) MMXI - Property of Drago2009. Denied access for download


End file.
